thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The 498th Hunger Games/@comment-6042880-20140629031326
Name: Lighting Duodecim District: 5 Gender: Male Age: 17 Appearance: Lightning has black hair with yellow tinted bangs. He has a healthy build and looks better than most other people in his district. He has charming blue eyes and a thin face as well. Looking like someone who shouldn't be in a poorer district than the capitol, he has a proud look to him. However, during the games he gets a more stressed and humble appearance. He is not too tall, about 5'9 Weapon(s): Wire, Sword, Spear, Experience Personality: Lightning is a frustrated individual, fed up with promises and not really being open to alliances that much ever since his last games. Being a previous victor makes him a smart individual, but he also tries to rush things and doesn't like to stay in one place a lot. He's also paranoid that everyone is coming after him. However, he is laid back in a way. He doesn't feel intimidated easily, and is definitely not afraid of the careers. A flaw he has however is that he has slight PTSD from being a victor and having a near death victory at that. Backstory: Lighting really has no such backstory worth speaking of before he won his games. He was just another tribute, but his tory truly began halfway through the games. He chose to side with some underdog type tributes, and he got relatively far. But it was a backfired plan that changed him. He had made a trap that would shock many tributes within a certain radius, but due to a miscalculation by a few seconds, he unintwntionalky killed the alliance leader and two others. He was blamed for being a traitor and kicked out of the alliance, threatened to be killed on sight if he was ever spotted again by them. Worried and a bit tense, he sought refuge near the cornucopia since he remembered his alliance would never set foor near the cornucopia, it was a shared decision. He hid well for a few days until the feast came. It was at that moment where he was desperately hungry, much like foxface. But he chose to wait, just a bit longer, before going to the feast. He had bad luck, because the alliance recruited his district partner while he was gone. As he grabbed his bag, he was met by a knife up to his chin by his district partner and his old alliance behind her. He paused, fearful for this might be his last memory. But suddenly, the careers came and wreaked hell upon the feast participants. It came down to Lighting being chased by both two careers and his district partner, hell bent on killing him. He was cornered and armed only with a blunt knife a tribute dropped, he was met by the careers. He was nearly beaten to death, when a stroke of luck was bestowed upon him. Mutts were previously released to no avail when things died down a day before. They were huge, and attacked by ramming into tributes with their spiked bodies. About to faint from the beating, he fell to his knees right as a mutt flew over his head and stabbed the first career. The second career tried to fight off the mutt, but due to a slight distraction, he too was instsantly killed. Meanwhile, Lightning's district partner waited for him to wake up. A day passed, and eventually it was convenient enough that they were the final two. He woke up, armed with a new sword and a note saying "give me a fair fight" was on it. He had no idea it was the final two and treaded carefully. He wasn't ready to win at all, he was still somewhat carefree. Well he got quite the surprise, because suddenly he was stabbed in the stomach. He felt his intestines split, his muscles tear. He cried out a cry of pure pain, and turned around to see a look of death from his district partner. Still wounded with a sword through his stomahc, a rush of pure adrenaline went through him. He tore the sword out of his stomach, wounding him even more, but then swing at his district partner at lightning fast speed. The handle of the sword hit he skull, and she hit the ground hard. Desperate to outlive her and live, he beat he skull in with the blunt handle of the sword until her head was literally smashed. He fell to his knees, unconscious and worried. She was still clinging to life as well, not a single cannon sounded. Then, he panicked. Two cannons sounded. But luckily for him, he woke up. He went through the victor's tour, but upon arriving home, he was greeted with mixed opinions. Most people booed him, others congratulated his luck. He went home, relieved he was alive and now had a better life. Two more games passed and he was just 17. He left to do an interview with the captiol about pre-games opinions and didn't come back for days. But upon his return, he saw a trashed victor's home. A note was in the very cnter of his bedroom, it said "Ready for round two? Win and you'll see your family again. Lose, and they won't even live to see you die." He went to the peacekeepers about this but they had no reaction to it. "We can't do anything" they said, with a fake apologetic tone. Lighting stormed off and investigated for days, at least trying to find a culprit. His investigations, however, led him to a name. "Jules Powers". At first, he got nothing out of the man. But then he revisited his games in a preview for the hunger games that year, and then the last name of his district partner made it all clear. "Amelia Powers" He kicked down Jules' door and pinned him to the wall. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" he threatened. Jules just gave a smile and said "You know the rules, Lightning. Join the games, volunteer next year, and you'll see them alive and well.. Lightning never strikes the same spot twice however, you have no chance.." he choked out. Lightning socked Jules in the face until Amelia's little sister walked in. "Daddy.. why is he hurting you? Why is he trying to do the same thing he did to Amelia?" Lightning froze, and he let Jules go. The man fell to the floor, still choking out words. "It's nothing, sweetie.. go upstairs" he said. Lightning gave him a blank look, while Jules only gave him a defiant glare while he was slumped up against the wall, panting. He stared him right in the eye and repeated, "You know the rules." Lighting stormed out, breaking down the closer he got to his home. He broke down the walls of the shed, he made a mess as he fell to the ground and sobbed. He had no choice, he had to volunteer to join once more, he had to beg. And so.. here he is. He doesn't want to be here, but in order for his family to live, he has to win. There is no other way. Strengths: He has experience with the games before, and has no problem killing anymore. He has a good reason to fight in the games, and he is also smarter than he was before. Just imagine an upgraded tribute in terms of survival tactics and combat. Lightning also has good judgement, and being and older and healthier tribute, he is also strong. Weaknesses: He is under pressure and has PTSD from his previous games. He is paranoid and untrusting, and he is sensitive in his stomach area from his games wound. Lightning is also easy to mentally break apart if you taunt him or threaten him in the right ways.. Fear(s): His family dying because of him, big alliances Reason they want to win: To ensure his family's safety and to survive one last challenge opposed by a relative of his former district partner Game stragedy: Lightning will know the tricks of the trade already, so he will go through the games alone and try to attack and kill on sight every chance he gets to get things over with quickly. Trying to avoid big alliances, he will hide in new places a lot to make him hard to track down. Then, he will be an all-out attacker near the end. Interveiw stragedy: Lightning will be silent about his dilemma and when asked about his family at home, he will simply say he doesn't know where they are. Hopefully, this will catch the sponsors' attention and make him a largely supported tribute. Otherwise he will remain the same as before.